


【博君一肖】穿越到二十年后，还在一起吗？

by jungayeon



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungayeon/pseuds/jungayeon





	【博君一肖】穿越到二十年后，还在一起吗？

Lofter&AO3:jungayeon

*twenty years later…

  


*来自姐妹的危险脑洞

写给她的！！！她没lof我就不打扰了！！！

  


  


*沙雕预警 一点也不甜（我瞎说的

*很短 3k左右

  


我的bxg姐妹：“我好想去学算命，或者通灵，然后看看他们俩谈恋爱没。看那些什么玄学博主话里藏话，搞的我好好奇，不知真假。”

  


我：你应该穿越去二十年后看看他俩在不在一起，告诉他们：要好好的！！

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


2039年。

  


  


  


  


从大学银杏树上摔下来的某个少女揉了揉圆脸蛋，幸好树下落满金黄色的银杏叶，才让她免于头朝下摔一脸泥的惨痛后果。

  


  


  


  


少女揉着揉着觉得不太对，惊恐的发现为什么自己的脸这么软？又仔细看了看自己的手，然后更加惊恐地发现——

  


  


  


一位青春无敌美少女竟然变成了一只猫……

  


  


  


  


这猫还是圆脸短腿，这什么运气，难道肥宅到了猫的世界里依然是肥宅吗？脖子上还有项圈，看来是哪个黑心主人，把猫养这么肥，一点良心都没有，不知道养这么胖很容易得心脏病的么！少女一边在心里吐槽，一边大步昂首往前走，然后又摔了一个脸贴地。

  


  


  


  


  


好了我们简称这位不幸的小姐姐叫阿宅吧，阿宅是朋友圈里有名的追星姐姐，事业粉的那种，曾经为了某个爱豆刷了五百二十本电子刊，在超话里也算是小有名气的人物，文可舌灿莲花吹八百字彩虹屁，武可下场battle写万字小论文，总之只要在cp超话里看见点什么正经八百文案，一般都是阿宅写的。

  


  


  


  


  


阿宅最近搞cp有点魔怔，连微信简介都写着圈里著名的七字真言，姐妹们劝她理智，毕竟人家都没官方盖章我们也不能强行按头对吧？

  


  


  


  


  


阿宅觉得姐妹们说的对，一个称职的cpf应该有理智的头脑与没有漏洞的逻辑，非常好，阿宅理科生的严谨逻辑告诉自己，事实就是——bjyx，szd！！

  


  


  


显微镜女孩阿宅急切地想与姐妹分享她刚发现的华点，结果几行字还没打完，就昏睡了过去。

  


  


  


  


  


一觉醒来，事实是，阿宅穿越到二十年后，还变成了猫。

  


  


  


  


  


阿宅变成猫之后行走不便，一路跳着躲避着人群（以及想上来撸猫的学生的魔爪）出了大学，猛的回头一看，这不是那啥啥，国内最有名的大学么，所以现在是在帝都没错了。按照脑子里残存的印象，阿宅摸索着找到了回家的路，轻轻松松从没关紧的窗户爬了进去。

  


  


  


  


家里没人，只有扫地机在工作的声音，阿宅跳上猫爬架俯视下方，这房子一般大，中式装修，透着一股朴素的味道，当然按照阿宅的第一直观想法，可能是因为，主人，懒。

  


  


  


  


电视机下面放了一个半旧不新的滑板，桌上摆着几本书，还有打了一半的毛衣。阿宅拨拉了一下书页，看见最上面一本是博尔赫斯的《小径分叉的花园》。这主人看上去还挺有文化，看这种书，阿宅隐约记得自己高中也是读过的，只不过读了五分钟就睡着了。

  


  


  


  


猫碗里干干净净，一点吃的没有，很好。水壶里的水也很干净，看上去是刚换的，也很好，阿宅跑了一路正好渴了，赶紧趴上去喝水。

  


  


  


  


喝水喝到一半门口传来开锁声，然后听见两个男声有说有笑从玄关进来，阿宅赶忙跳回猫爬架上，眼神是一级戒备。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


……………

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


你知道当你追的cp真人站在你面前的时候你什么感觉吗？

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


——阿宅说了，没有感觉。但是她心脏病可能要真的犯了。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


肖战开门进来看见自己家猫主子一脸要昏厥的表情，震惊地三步并作两步冲过去抱住猫，“看吧，王一博，叫你整天背着我偷多喂她一勺，看把她吃坏了你负责啊？”

  


  


“肖战，都说只有半勺，你不要搞夸张了。”

  


  


四十九岁的肖战哥哥，阿宅第一眼没有认出他来，因为实在是太不少年感了，成熟稳重的样子分明是韩剧里的阿扎西。戴着一副金色圆框眼镜，一身合身的西服，好一派老学究的打扮。

  


  


阿宅反而是先认出来随后进门的王一博，弟弟一点也没变，脸上挂着随意的笑，恍惚二十年还是昨日。手里提着两个沃尔玛袋子，看上去刚去采购回来。

  


  


  


  


所以这只肥猫是肖战跟王一博养的啊？？？看着浑身雪白，也不是坚果，看来是别的小猫。不对，不对，好像忽略了什么，现在是二十年后——

  


  


  


  


二十年后他们俩还在一起啊！！！

  


  


  


  


阿宅为这个想法震惊了，但是猫又不能说话，只能够捂着胸口一抽一抽，活像吃撑了猫粮给憋的。

  


  


  


  


  


  


肖战抱着猫坐到沙发上，挠着猫下巴安抚她的情绪，阿宅被抚摸得很舒服，不自觉开始咕噜咕噜。果然是人不如猫，姐妹们诚不我欺，阿宅在舒服得快要昏过去的前一秒这么想。

  


  


两人并排坐在茶几前开始聊天。

  


  


阿宅以为会是什么相亲相爱场面，结果两人没好好说话过五秒，又立马开始拌嘴。都四十好几的人了，怎么还这么幼稚。博尔赫斯的书下面压着的是王一博的剧本，两人就该不该接这个戏展开了回合制辩论，战况十分激烈，进入了白热化。

  


  


  


  


阿宅心说，你们辩论吧，要不干脆在这里打一架？反正你俩二十年前动手动脚的还少吗，也不差这一回。

  


  


  


  


  


两人吵了得有二十分钟吧，无非就是，这本子是王一博的朋友导的，剧组经费严重不足想让他以友情价去演主角。他不想伤害跟朋友的交情，而肖战认为这种题材早过时了，能不能回本都不知道，演这种戏说不定还会损了王一博的名声。

  


  


  


  


阿宅自己熟门熟路摸到书房里面去，看见了墙上摆的满满一墙的奖杯。

  


  


  


  


肖战按照二十年前的规划一步一步来，稳扎稳打，先是在三十二岁那年凭着和某知名导演的合作拿了XX奖最佳男演员，此后每年只要有作品，基本都能拿奖项。他在去年退居幕后，当了制片人，参与制作了几部口碑不错的电视剧，在业界也有了一定的名气。

  


  


  


  


他看剧本的眼光一向毒辣，王一博在三十岁拍了一个警匪题材电视剧，一下子转型成功，又凭借着这个亦正亦邪的警方地下线人角色火了一把，人气比当年更甚。

  


  


  


  


当时摆在王一博面前的不乏更好的剧本，这个其实写的委实不算太出彩，但肖战坚持要他选这个，结果出来了，王一博人气大爆。原本上街再低调不过，已经很少会被人群淹没的王一博，又重新感受了被粉丝围堵支配的恐怖。

  


  


  


  


没有人不爱人气，但到了他这个年龄，人气已经是水花，在波涛汹涌的大海面前又算得了什么。

  


  


  


  


  


  


肖战起身去把在房间里乱翻东西的阿宅捉回自己身边，继续一项一项跟王一博分析利弊，一边手上还不闲着，拿着梳子给阿宅顺毛。

  


  


  


  


感觉恢复正常的阿宅后知后觉不好意思地从肖战怀里爬起来，爬到猫爬架上看着两人。

  


  


  


  


王一博明显有些愠怒，一个劲儿地玩手机，不看剧本。

  


  


  


  


肖战瞥了他一眼，打开了电视，假装不着痕迹转过头去，低声问王一博中午想吃什么。

  


  


  


  


肖战不会开口说妥协，只是用这样的方式来表达自己的让步，让王一博知道他的无声抗议。

  


  


  


  


  


王一博安静了一会，沉声道：“想吃刀削面。”

  


  


  


  


“要和面会麻烦，你现在会不会很饿？”

  


  


  


  


“我不饿。我给你打下手。”

  


  


  


  


肖战取下眼镜无奈地笑，“王一博，你知不知道你在这家里是厨房杀手？”

  


  


  


  


“我知道啊，”某人一脸无辜看着肖战，继续大言不惭地开口，“我保证今天不炸厨房。”

  


  


  


  


“王一博，狗崽崽，你能不能一个人好好待着，要顾着锅和顾着你，我分心不来。”肖战拿食指点了点王一博的额头，收回手时手指被握住了。王一博抬眼看着他，眼睛里湿漉漉的，好像小朋友委屈得马上要掉眼泪。

  


  


  


  


冷静，肖战，这都是演技。

  


  


  


但是肖战冷静不了，他最怕看见王一博这种表情。因为他会忍不住，想吻一吻他的小朋友。

  


  


  


  


  


  


阿宅看着他们两个的额头越靠越近，看来有什么大事要发生，心脏砰砰直跳，怎么突然有种想看又不敢看的感觉，猫爪子捂不住眼睛，透过缝隙还是可以清清楚楚看见他们两个在干什么，简直是出奇地欲盖弥彰。

  


  


  


  


桥豆麻袋，是不是要亲了？？？阿宅的心情万分激动，两位男主角的脸越来越近了，好，这角度非常好，好好，还差一点…………

  


  


  


  


  


  


………………

  


  


  


  


………………

  


  


  


  


  


亲了吗？

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


伴随着一声惨烈的猫叫，一只肥猫脚底一滑从架子上摔了下来。

  


  


  


  


  


天，cp女孩也太惨了，二十年前没有看到的名场面，怎么二十年后还是看不到……到底拿的是哪个路人剧本，一点排面都没有。

  


  


  


  


  


不过，能到二十年后，看着他们还在一起，这就够了呢，阿宅看着飞扑上来接住她的两人，在闭上眼睛之前，小声呢喃了一句，

  


  


  


  


  


“你们，一定要好好的啊。”

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


*亲爱的，两位少年，你们一定要好好的。愿你们一切顺遂，平安喜乐。

  


  



End file.
